


The Dragons of Old

by adamj461



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamj461/pseuds/adamj461
Summary: Jesse Mccree is a wandering sword apprentice with his teacher, Gabriel. In his travels, he meets and falls for Genji Shimada, the rich second son of a criminal mastermind. Genji runs away with his new lover, but things quickly begin to go astray when Gabriel refuses to tell Jesse anything he needs to know about the fallen Overwatch and when Genji's brother finds out about how he abandoned the Shimada empire in the name of love.





	

The ninja fell back onto his knee at the blow, pain beginning to grow in his side. It was only for the slightest second, but he had shown weakness to the assassins. The world around him shifted with the sudden confidence his opponents had gained. They seemed to move faster around him. He dodged their strikes and pulled out his shortsword. With one swift blow across, he ended one of their lives. But, where she had fallen, several more replaced her. So this was his brother’s secret group. He had expected nothing less.

But, as he did so, he failed to realize the mace coming down at his own head. In that split second, he realized that at this blow it was over. He could never dodge this. But, the blow never came. When he looked at his attacker, there was a sword sticking straight out of their stomach, and they fell over. He looked up in confusion at who had saved him. He didn’t have much of a chance to see the details, but whoever it was was dressed in a completely dark color matching the night sky, with a face covered by a cloth. The ninja thought he heard a whisper. “So this is where they went, huh.”

There was no time to greet one another in the middle of a battle. With a silent agreement, they took each other’s backs against the enemies. Despite the blow the ninja had taken to his side, he fought with a new vigor, as if this stranger had brought back his old energy and motivation. The two of them somehow fought perfectly together, as if this was not their first fight but their thousandth. The ninja could always predict somehow where the other would be, and based off of saving blocks and blows from both sides, so could the stranger. His mind ignored the pain and returned to the peaceful state that granted him the strength he needed. The fight dragged on, and for how long he could not tell.

It was not until the last assassin had fallen that he realized how odd all of this was. “Wh-who…” the stuttered, gasping as the pain returned and he dropped his blade, clutching his side. The stranger turned to him, and he could see nothing on his face but the eyes. There was something odd about his left arm, and the ninja swore he could see it glowing under his black sleeve.

“I go by many names.” When the stranger spoke, the ninja realized he was no stranger at all. He could never mistake that voice, along with the way their styles of fighting just seemed to click and how his arm glowed ever so slightly with what seemed to be magic. “Vigilante, man of mystery, swordmaster.” 

The ninja was speechless. There was no way he was alive after what had happened. Yet, who else could it be? He took a deep breath, the other man still waiting for a response. The ninja put his hand gently just beneath his shoulder. “Would one of them happen to be… Jesse?”

The other man took a step back and his eyes narrowed. He inhaled sharply with realization and looked down at the ninja. “No, there’s no goddamn way, how did you…” he trailed off, voice trembling as his eyes glossed over. He sheathed his sword, bringing his hand to his mouth.

“Genji?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I haven't really written or posted anything since I was a part of *shivers* regrettable fandoms. But, I got motivated to write some mcgenji in a fantasy au (because fantasy aus are like my specialty). I wrote this prologue at 2-3 AM (you know how writing inspiration comes) so it's probably very bad and needs a lot more proofreading than I gave it. But, I wanted to get this out there ASAP so I would have motivation to finish chapter 1 which I've been procrastinating on for a while now. I hope you enjoy this and the angst I have planned out for later! :^) 
> 
> If all goes according to plan which it never does, this fic should update once every 3-4 weeks, but I am busy and often very stressed from school so no promises.


End file.
